1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to video and audio signal processing techniques and, in particular, to a system and method for receiving video and audio signals from a plurality of sources and for providing a user with multiple combinations of these signals to select from.
2. Related Art
Audio and video signals are generated from a plurality of sources during many events. For example, at an auto race, television crews usually position cameras at various locations within view of a race track. These cameras generate video signals defining views of the race track from various perspectives. In addition, microphones positioned at various locations generate audio signals defining different sounds at the auto race. For example, microphones may be located close to the race track to receive sounds produced by the vehicles participating in the race, and microphones may be located close to television commentators to receive the comments of the commentators as they observe and comment on the race.
One of the video signals and one or more of the audio signals are usually selected and combined together at a television station to form a combined video/audio signal. This signal is then modulated and transmitted so that users having a television can receive the combined signal via the television. The television demodulates the combined signal and displays an image defined by the video signal on a display screen and reproduces the sounds defined by the audio signals via speakers. Therefore, the sights and sounds of the race can be viewed and heard via the television.
In addition, one or more of the audio signals, such as audio signals defining the comments of radio commentators, are usually selected and modulated at a radio station to form a radio signal. This radio signal is then transmitted as a wireless signal so that users having radios can receive the signal via a radio. The radio demodulates the signal and reproduces the sounds defined by the radio signal via speakers.
However, users viewing and/or hearing the sights and sounds of the race via televisions and/or radios are not usually given the opportunity to select which video and/or audio signals are modulated and transmitted to the television and/or radio. Therefore, the user is only able to receive the signals modulated and transmitted to the television and/or radio, even though the user may prefer to receive the other audio and/or video signals that are generated at the auto race.
Spectators who actually attend the auto race are usually given more options to view and/or hear the sights and/or sounds of the race from different perspectives. In this regard, a plurality of monitors are usually located at a particular location in the stadium. As used herein, xe2x80x9cstadiumxe2x80x9d shall be defined to mean any non-movable structure having a large number (i.e., thousands) of seats, wherein an event occurs at (i.e., within a close proximity) of the seats such that spectators sitting in the seats can view the event. An xe2x80x9ceventxe2x80x9d is any occurrence viewed by a spectator.
Each monitor within the stadium receives one of the aforementioned video signals and displays an image defined by the received video signal. Therefore, a spectator can view the monitor displaying the image that has a perspective desirable to the spectator. However, the monitor having the desired perspective is often not located in a convenient location for the spectator. In this regard, the spectator usually must leave his seat (or other location) in the stadium and go to a location where the spectator, along with other spectators, can view the monitor displaying the desired perspective.
Thus a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry for providing a system and method that enables a spectator to conveniently view an event from different perspectives.
The present invention overcomes the inadequacies and deficiencies of the prior art as discussed hereinbefore. Generally, the present invention provides a video/audio system and method for receiving video and audio signals from a plurality of sources and for providing a user with multiple combinations of these signals to select from.
The present invention includes an interface device that receives a plurality of audio and video signals from a plurality of sources. The interface device combines these signals into various combinations and transmits the combinations to a receiver. The receiver is configured to interface one of the combinations of signals with a user. In this regard, the receiver allows the user to select one of the combinations, and in response, the receiver separates the video signal(s) of the selected combination from the audio signal(s) of the selected combination. Then, the receiver renders the video signal(s) via a display device and produces a sound defined by the audio signal(s) via a speaker. Accordingly, the user is able to control which set of audio and video signals are interfaced with the user.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to one skilled in the art upon examination of the following detailed description, when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. It is intended that all such features and advantages be included herein within the scope of the present invention and protected by the claims.